What happened?
by pinecat
Summary: Tweek wants to kill himself. But why? And what does a certain meme have to do with any of this? warnings; self harm, brutal fighting, and a lot of confusion. R&Ring will make this author very happy! P.S. this is a One-Shot; M because of language, harm, and I'm paranoid as shit o.e


**One-Shot time, with your host Pinecat! In case you all are wondering, I'm waiting on reviews for one of my mane stories . So while I wait I decided to write a one-shot to let you know I'm still alive. Anyway, let's start this!**

**By the by this is a one-shot story dealing with several different serious topics. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

"Ughhh my head!" Tweek cried. Now in high school and still awkward as fuck, Tweek was fed up. Coming out of the closet freshmen year, Tweek thought things would only get better. But he was wrong. Oh so very terribly wrong. For Tweek suddenly became the center of attention for bullies of all ages. Even his best friend Craig ditched him. Breaking whatever mental sanity he'd had. So now Tweek was determined to put an end to his living hell.

Don't get him wrong. Not everyone had betrayed him. Rejected by almost everybody else, Tweek joined the guys (Stan, Kenny, Kyle, and Cartmen). And it was fun. He even started developing a crush on Kyle. But even they couldn't help him with his tormentors. It seemed every time Tweek was left alone he'd get jumped or beaten up for god only knows the reason.

His parents would try to help him too. They even went so far as going to the principle and issuing a lawsuit and punishment for the bullies. Yet the school system, being as shitty as usual, barely even scratched the issue. So feeling left with no other options, Tweek had turned to cutting. Starting at the end of freshmen year when he'd accidentally cut himself with a kitchen knife. He instantly became obsessed.

For even a single slice gave Tweek an unbelievable feeling of numb pleasure. It was better than fuckin' coffee! But aggravatingly for Tweek, it was also a lot more noticeable. Especially when the blood leaked through his sleeves. Every week Kyle (the most caring of the group) would pester him about his arms. Kyle even drug him to therapy! And for awhile it did work. Tweek let up on his arms and went back to coffee (more for Kyle's sanity then his). But after a severe bullying incident where Tweek had his head slammed into the pavement and almost curve stomped, he just couldn't help it.

But tonight was different. He wasn't going for his usual one night of bliss pleasure. Oh no. Now a junior and still going through hell, tweek was aiming for aneternal rest tonight. Tonight would be his last day on an earth full of hateful and disgusting human beings. What had brought on this sudden rash decision was this evenings event. For it hadn't been just some lunch time bullies today. It had been far worst.

* * *

During lunch, it looked to be just another day in the cafeteria. The cool kids in the front tables near the lunch line and Tweek's group towards the back, angling near the exits. But half way through lunch, Craig and a group of buddies had gotten up and started towards their table. Tweek, catching sight of them lowered his head and flicked his eyes to his plate. Seeing this made Craig gain a smirk and more of an attitude.

"Hey fags, got time to answer my question?" Craig said cockily putting his foot on their table. Looking as interested as people coming from a funeral, they didn't even spare him a glance. But rolling his eyes and sighing, Stan said sure. Through high school Stan had become pretty popular, being on the football team and being Wendy's boyfriend had its perk. But unlike most, Stan had refused to ditch his friends for popularity. Earning a lot of admiration from Tweek.

"Why do you all hang out with this little Tweeker?" Craig said loudly, making a big show of pointing to Tweek. This caused Craigs group to burst into laughter. Making Tweeks face burn in humiliation. But unlike Tweek, Kyle was not about to let that fly. "Hey Craig, why don't you stop being such a dick and pick on someone your own size!" He growled standing up and glaring flames at Craig. The entire cafeteria went silent.

It was rare for anyone to speak against a 'in' guy. It was even considered a myth for someone in Kyle's social stance. But Kyle had just done that and more. Sadly for Kyle though, he chose possibly the worst guy to stand up to, ever. "Oh, is that so?" Craig laughed as he continued on his mockery. "What are you going to do about it pipsqueak, you want to hit me? Go ahead! Here I'll even let you have the first shot for free!" he jeered leaning his face closer and pointing a finger to his cheek.

Then suddenly the entire cafeteria went into a huge gasp. Because Kyle didn't just take that hit. Oh no, that would be far too simple. He instead, quite literally, hurled himself over the table in a furry of fists, claws, and teeth aimed directly at Craig. Landing them both in a heap on the ground. And for a few seconds Kyle was dominating. But while Kyle had ferocity and spirit, Craig had physical power (Thanks to also being apart of the football team.) and in a matter of seconds the roles had flipped. Having just enough time to snap the forming crowd out of their shocked phases and into belligerent cheering idiots.

As Kyle was having his face punched in, his friends were also shocked back to reality. Now seeing their friend being bumbled into the ground, Kenny, Stan, and even Cartmen pounced up and tackled Craig off Kyle. Which just led to a huge domino effect turning the whole cafeteria into the battle royal from hell. While this was happening Tweek _finally _came back to reality. Which Tweek regretted so very much.

Not knowing what else to do, he dove under the table and frantically looked around._ 'What do I do? How am I going to get out of this? What-...Is that KYLE?' _Tweek thought in horror as he stared over at a sorry pile of a boy curled into a ball. Kyle was continuously being trampled under brawler after brawler as be pathetically tried to block the coming hits. Tweek couldn't just stand by and let this happen! Especially after all the times the very same boy stood up for him, cared for him, helped him...

Suddenly decided Tweek, breathing and focusing all of his energy, burst from under the table and straight for the boy. Then scooping him up (which wasn't at all as hard as he thought it would be with Kyle's skinny ass) and sprinting straight out the cafeteria ran into the first empty classroom he saw. "KYLE! KYLE CAN YOU HEAR ME? ARE YOU OKAY? PLEASE SPEAK TO ME!" Tweek all but screamed as he burst into tears holding Kyle close to him. Which wasn't at all comforting as the boy's breathing came in shallow and painful breathes. Yet managing a very weak response muttered, "P-please...don't scream in my ears...and calm dow...n..."

Flinching at the utter weakness in the tone Tweek carefully set him down and exited the room. Automatically pulling out his phone and dialing 911, Tweek did a complete rundown of the events. After which hung up and set to pacing the halls. Mind and heart racing with abnormal speed (even for Tweek!). So caught up with pacing he almost missed Kyle calling him. but Tweek never missed being called, especially by Kyle.

"Y-yes?" He squeaked quickly coming in and leaning Kyle up a bit. "M-my...phone." Kyle coughed eyes half closed and struggling to stay open. twitching, Tweek got it from Kyle's pocket and flicked it open handing it over. Arms shaking, Kyle clicked a few buttons and smiled suddenly. Then proceeding to drop his arms and saying vaguely, "Nyan...Cat..." Closing his eyes and passing out.

* * *

Not knowing what the hell had just happened Tweek screeched, "Kyle? KYLE!?" Right before the cops and ambulance arrived. After which everything passed by in a blur. Kyle, with many other, were taken to the hospital (Tweek reluctantly staying behind), half the school was arrested, and the remaining few taken home to post videos on youtube, facebook, and any other social network site. Tweek also was taken home after questioning with a few other kids.

But Tweek couldn't have given a rat's ass less. He knew this whole thing happened because of him. Kyle was almost killed because of him... Tweek couldn't take it and ran to his room the minute he got home. Locking the door, Tweek began to hyperventilate. WHAT THE FUCK! WHY DID ALL THIS BAD SHIT HAPPEN TO HIM? WHAT DID HE DO TO DESERVE THIS? WHY DO THIS TO HIS FRIENDS!? HIS FRIENDS, THE ONLY ONES THAT GAVE A FUCK ABOUT HIM! ESPECIALLY KYLE...Just why...why do to him...

Curling into a ball, Tweek sobbed. He cried till he couldn't cry anymore. And when he finally stopped, his mind didn't. He didn't deserve to live! How could he after all he'd done? So numbly pulling out his razor, Tweek started viscously tearing his clothes off. Until he could reach every single vain possible. Tonight he was going to die if it was the last thing he'd do, which it would be!

Angling for his wrists first, he prepared to slice it right to the bone. Then his phone went off.

* * *

**And that's a One-Shot! :3**


End file.
